


looking for destiel fanfic

by Aeon_Fear



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Fear/pseuds/Aeon_Fear
Summary: just a request if anyone knows the title of this fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3





	looking for destiel fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking!

Hi. 

I wanted to ask for help looking for this fic - I'll try to be as specific as possible because I swear the title is the only thing eluding me. 

This is an alternate universe, no hunters story. Aside from Dean and Cas, Sam and Anna are in it.

It starts somewhere around the time when they weren't really friends yet. I think they were still in high school? And Dean somehow ends up giving Cas a ride home when he needed it. This turned into a sort of a tally contest between them where they keep tabs on how many 'points' (favors) were owed between them. 

Well they became friends and carried on the tally system until college, where they became room mates/ apartment mates. By this point they are best friends, Dean is this ladies' man and Cas is not so secretly in love with him (Sam and Anna know). <>

I don't want to give out too many details in case there are others who are interested in reading the story, but Dean and Cas end up fighting. Cas moves out, Dean is so very sorry, but Cas doesn't want anything to do with Dean anymore. Dean bargains with Cas to convert his tally system points into increments of one minute phone conversations. Well not really conversations because Cas isn't required to respond. And everyone is angry at Dean (including the readers at this point). Dean is reeally very sorry. 

If this is ringing any bells, please comment! 

Thanks all, and stay safe!


End file.
